Hey there
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Lexa est une juriste ambitieuse travaillant pour Make-A-Wish. Clarke est actrice dans une série à succès. Rien ne les empêchera de tomber amoureuses. Pour ce qui est de permettre à leur amour de survivre, c'est une autre paire de manches car tout les sépare.


Lexa est une juriste ambitieuse travaillant pour Make-A-Wish. Clarke est actrice dans une série à succès. Rien ne les empêchera de tomber amoureuses. Pour ce qui est de permettre à leur amour de survivre, c'est une autre paire de manches car tout les sépare.

Il fait beau, le soleil brille et l'air est doux. Les rues sont calmes, sans le bruit des voitures on pourrait presque distinguer le chant des oiseaux. Une jolie brune est assise à une terrasse, une tasse de thé devant elle. De l'autre côté de la rue, une porte se claque et une fille sort à toute vitesse d'un imposant bâtiment. Ses cheveux blonds volent autour d'elle quand elle regarde à droite puis à gauche avant de traverser à toute vitesse. Elle remarque trop tard une voiture et doit accélérer pour ne pas se la prendre en plein fouet. Heureusement, elle réussit. La voiture la klaxonne sans que la blonde n'y fasse attention. Elle trébuche sur le bord du trottoir et se rattrape à la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main. La voilà à moitié couchée sur une table de terrasse.

**-Hum… bonjour.**

Clarke Griffin redresse le regard vers la femme qui vient de parler. Elle est assise auprès de cette même table qui vient de sauver Clarke. Cette dernière reprend ses esprits, essoufflée par sa course.

**-Est-ce que vous êtes poursuivie?**demande la femme, plaisantant seulement à moitié.

**-J'espère que non.**

Clarke se redresse et passe une main dans son épaisse chevelure pour les balayer vers l'arrière. La femme de la terrasse, une jolie brune vêtue d'une veste en jeans pardessus un tee-shirt uni, ne quitte pas la blonde du regard. Elle attend sûrement une explication…

**-Je…**Clarke, soudainement frappée par le vert des yeux qui l'observent, perd ses mots et ravale sa salive. Elle passe une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. **Désolée. J'étouffais, là-dedans…**

L'inconnue regarde l'endroit que pointe la blonde. Il s'agit du centre événementiel de la ville et le parking l'entourant est rempli comme c'est rarement le cas.

**-En effet, vu la file qui dépasse de la porte d'entrée, je me dis que ça doit être sacrément bondé à l'intérieur.**

Clarke acquiesce. La femme ne semble pas lui être hostile mais elle n'est pas non plus hyper généreuse en sourires. Pourtant, la blonde n'a pas envie de s'en aller. Elle a encore besoin de calme et celui dans le regard et l'attitude de la brune lui convient tout à fait.

-**Je vais devoir partir,** dit l'inconnue avec un mince sourire d'excuse. **Est-ce que ça va aller ?**

Clarke est surprise par la précocité de ce départ, mais elle n'en montre rien et acquiesce.

**-Tant mieux. Asseyez-vous, ça aide parfois pendant les crises d'agoraphobie…**

Il faut un moment à Clarke pour se rappeler ce qu'agoraphobie veut dire.

**-Je n'ai pas peur des foules.**

**-Ah… et bien restez debout, alors. Je vous avoue que ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi.**

La brune sourit puis se lève de sa chaise. Elle sort un billet de sa poche et le dépose sous sa tasse. Clarke se retrouve face à la femme, à moins d'un mètre. Elles font la même taille mais l'autre semble être plus élancée de par sa silhouette fine.

**-Oh et, faîtes-moi une faveur. Utilisez le passage piéton pour traverser, la prochaine fois, **conseille l'inconnue avec malice.

Clarke ne trouve rien à répondre. Sa bouche est sèche et c'est avec un air un peu idiot qu'elle observe la brune disparaître au coin de la rue. Clarke se retrouve seule avec les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

Elle s'assied sur une chaise et ferme les yeux. Les traits de cette brune sont encore clairs dans son esprit. Ces lèvres fines, ces joues rehaussées, ces yeux bleu-vert… Elle était d'une beauté indéniable et saisissante. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus rafraîchissant. Le plus rafraîchissant, c'était ce sourire sans exagération. Ce regard qui juge, poliment. Cette attitude sans aucune trace d'adoration.

J'imagine que ce qui a vraiment plu à Clarke, c'est de ne pas avoir été reconnue.

L'actrice se relève et, un sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoint la convention où elle a été conviée il y a plus d'un an.

Sept heures plus tard

**-Roooo, quelle journée !**

**-J'adore nos fans -vraiment !- mais qu'est-ce que c'est épuisant…**

**-Je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour, mais vivement la reprise du tournage. Là, on se lève peut-être trop tôt, mais on ne doit pas sourire à tant de caméras et répondre à tant de questions !**

Tout le monde acquiesce à la réflexion de Bellamy. Le cast de la série « Underworld » est réuni dans le salon privatisé d'un hôtel de luxe que les organisateurs de la convention ont mis à leur disposition. Il est vingt-trois heures et la petite soirée dansante organisée pour les fans et acteurs a pris fin il y a une grosse demie-heure. Raven est assise sur un canapé, Shawn a la tête posée sur ses genoux et somnole doucement. Monty est sur un autre canapé, Bellamy est debout et ses coudes sont appuyés sur le dossier de son ami. Jasper se sert un verre au bar pour lui et Harper alors que Murphy joue aux cartes avec Lincoln et Madi, assis à même le sol. Moi, je suis couchée sur le dos et j'ai déposé mes jambes en hauteur contre le mur.

**-Si tu cherches à t'assouplir, Clarke, tu devrais plus rapprocher ton petit cul du mur… **me conseille Raven.** Ça va tirer et quand ça tire, c'est bon signe.**

**-Il est clairement trop tard pour que ça tire, Rae. Le sport, c'est pour quand le soleil est encore dans le ciel.**

**-Matez-moi cette bande de vieillards !** rigole Madi, qui se trouve être la seule enfant du cast.

**-Attention à tes propos, ou on t'envoie au dodo, petite chose!**menace Bellamy d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Le groupe rigole. Je sors mon téléphone et décide de lire mes notifications Twitter. Les fans sont rapides, ils m'ont déjà identifiée dans des dizaines de photos et de posts. Monty qui, à l'autre bout du salon, vérifie aussi ses réseaux sociaux, éclate de rire.

**-Un des fans t'a pris en photo quand tu es tombé de l'estrade, Lincoln ! La photo est épique.**

Le grand black arrête de taper la carte pour s'emparer du téléphone de Monty. Il grogne et le lui rend, mécontent.

**-Quelle bande d'ingrats…**

**-J'en connais un à qui il manque des heures de sommeil,** fait remarquer Harper en riant.

Nous continuons de plaisanter -à part Shawn, qui s'est définitivement endormi- pendant encore quelques temps. À partir d'un moment, Monty décide d'aller se coucher. Lincoln l'imite et entraîne Shawn avec lui. À contrecœur, Madi se lève et convainc Harper de faire pareil.

Il ne reste plus que Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Murphy et moi.

**-Ça me fait chier que Madi ait raison mais on a vraiment l'air de petits vieux…**

**-Et si on s'amusait un peu?**propose Jasper. **Je sais où se trouve la meilleure boîte de la ville.**

**-Vu la taille de cette ville, ça doit bien être la seule,** ironise Raven.

Malgré les quelques réticences, on finit par se mettre d'accord pour sortir. Je me rends dans ma chambre où je me change, me coiffe et me maquille. Pendant toute la journée et demain encore, je serai au centre de l'attention alors je décide de me ménager pour ce soir. Un jean moulant et un dessus rouge dos nu feront l'affaire. Je passe un élastique autour de mon poignet au cas où j'aurais trop chaud en boîte. Enfin, je retire tout mon maquillage de la journée et le remplace par un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres. Le résultat me satisfait alors je rejoins Raven à l'ascenseur. La belle latina m'attendait dans une magnifique robe au décolleté vertigineux et quand son regard tombe sur moi, elle m'accueille d'une étreinte excitée.

**-Les garçons sont en bas ! Viens, on ne doit pas tarder. Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que cet ascenseur est lent !**

J'éclate de rire quand mon amie me prend par le poignet et m'emmène en courant jusqu'aux escaliers. Nous les dévalons à toute vitesse pour tomber sur les garçons qui nous attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Bellamy porte un pull noir à col roulé, Jasper et Murphy ont fait l'effort de mettre une chemise.

**-Le taxi nous attend, les filles.**

Nous avançons et arrivons en plein air. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de suivre mes amis jusqu'au taxi huit personnes. Le taxi-man est hispanique et visiblement lassé par les jeunes qui décident de sortir si tard le soir. Tellement lassé qu'il ne nous accorde même pas un regard.

**-Où allons-nous?**demande-t-il machinalement à Jasper qui s'est assis à sa droite.

**-La meilleure boîte de nuit qu'il y ait ici !**

**-Vous voulez dire le bunker ?**

J'échange un regard excité avec Bellamy. Le bunker, ça sonne bien.

**-Oui, c'est ça !**

La voiture s'avance et se perd dans l'obscurité des rues. Pendant que nous avançons, Murphy et moi faisons des paris stupides quant à ce qu'il se passera ce soir. Celui qui perd le plus de paris paiera la prochaine soirée de l'autre. La voiture s'arrête enfin et c'est face à un beau bâtiment peint de blanc. Ce que je lis au dessus des portes d'entrée me laisse penser que le taxi-man s'est bien fichu de notre tête.

**-C'est une bibliothèque,** **ça**, fais-je remarquer en penchant la tête.

Le taxi-man soupire et sort son GSM. Il envoie un message avant de répondre.

**-La bibliothèque communale, oui. Le bunker est en dessous. Vous rentrerez par l'arrière.**

Je hausse les sourcils, lassée de cette nonchalance sans pour autant faire de remarque. Nous sortons de la voiture puis je fais signe au chauffeur de baisser sa vitre. Il s'exécute, le regard toujours rivé sur son écran.

**-Merci pour le trajet,** dis-je en tendant un billet de cinquante euros.

Le chauffeur relève enfin la tête et, quand il me voit pour la première fois, sa mâchoire tombe presque littéralement.

**-Mon dieu ! Underworld ! Vous êtes la blonde dans la série pour adolescents Underworld ! Ma fille et ma femme sont tellement fans. Et vous!**s'exclame-t-il en se tournant vers Bellamy. **Vous, vous êtes son copain !**

**-À vrai dire, nos personnages ne sont pas vraiment ensemble…**

Le taxi-man sourit de toutes ses dents.

**-Ma fille aimerait bien, en tout cas. Vous accepteriez de faire une dédicace ? Pour ma fille et ma femme !**

**-Vous avez du papier?**demande Bellamy, souriant.

**-Comment s'appellent-elles?**ajoutai-je.

**-Voilà, écrivez sur le billet que vous venez de me donner ! Elles s'appellent Monica et Julia. Julia, c'est en honneur à mon père… Il s'appelait Julio.**

**-Voilà qui est original,** murmure Murphy dans mon dos.

Je m'empêche de sourire à sa remarque et signe le petit mot que Bellamy a écrit.

**-Au revoir, et passez une bonne soirée !**

Le taxi démarre et disparaît dans la nuit. J'échange un sourire amusé avec Bellamy, c'est la première fois qu'on nous demande de signer sur un billet. Dans mon dos, Jasper râle que le taxi-man ne l'ait pas reconnu, lui.

**-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Devon est un personnage hyper intéressant ! Alors, en effet, il ne s'appelle pas Eliza ni Bob et il n'a pas le rôle principal, mais il déborde de cette énergie et son esprit est si complexe…**

Je souris et arrête d'écouter mon collègue. Quand il est lancé, il peut durer une éternité. Je suis donc plutôt heureuse que, cette fois-ci, c'est à Bellamy qu'il s'adresse… Nous nous avançons vers cette bibliothèque mais une main poigne dans mon bras et m'arrête. Je me tourne vers Murphy qui m'observe avec un sourire sournois.

**-Toi, tu vas douiller.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Notre troisième pari : quelqu'un t'a reconnue avant même qu'on n'entre en boîte ! Quand j'y pense, maintenant, je me dis que tu vas perdre à ce jeu.** **Tu as perdu un autre pari.**

**-Nan, t'es pas sérieux… ?**

**-Quelqu'un t'a parlé de Beliza, c'était un des paris !**

**-Tu fais chier, Murphy.**

**-Je sens qu'un de ces quatre, je vais me bourrer la gueule dans les règles de l'art, et à tes frais !**

J'éclate de rire. Raven, attirée par le son, nous rejoint et passe un bras pardessus nos épaules. Devant nous, Bellamy a réussi à faire taire Jasper. Ce dernier se tourne vers nous et lève les bras en l'air.

**-Qui est prêt pour une soirée de folie?**rugit-il et nous hurlons en retour, avant d'éclater de rire.

On avance vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque, où quelques jeunes font la file pour entrer. À ma gauche, Murphy marmonne que la soirée doit être inoubliable, vu le prix des entrées. Je hausse les sourcils : il n'a vraiment pas de quoi faire le difficile, avec ses revenus ! On finit par entrer. On nous fait descendre un long escalier aux couleurs tamisées. Puis, on nous ouvre une porte en acier épaisse de cinquante centimètres et le son s'engouffre dans mes tympans. Raven me prend la main et nous nous glissons dans la foule. Ça sent la transpiration et l'alcool, signe que l'ambiance est déjà bien installée. La salle est relativement grande, le plafond est très haut. Il y a une mezzanine qui recouvre la moitié de la pièce. Je cible rapidement où se trouvent le DJ, les WC's et le bar. Bellamy se penche à mon oreille pour m'annoncer qu'il va nous chercher des tickets. Je lui donne l'argent que j'ai sur moi avec un grand sourire. On fait toujours ça pendant les soirées : pots communs, et tant pis si Jasper boit toujours l'équivalent de la moitié des tickets. Raven et moi nous avançons vers un endroit où il y a un peu moins de monde, et nous nous mettons à danser. Franchement, on a à faire à de la bonne musique. On se défoule comme jamais, la fatigue se transformant en une sorte d'énergie démoniaque. Les chansons s'enfilent, Murphy, Jasper et Bellamy nous rejoignent. On forme un cercle et on se met à danser. Jasper se colle à Murphy et ils tentent une danse sensuelle. J'en ris tellement que je renverse la moitié de mon verre de bière au sol. Pardessus la musique, Raven hurle :

**-Bande d'ignorants !**

Elle tend alors sa bière et la mienne à Bellamy, qui n'a du coup plus aucune liberté de mouvement, et s'approche de moi avec un air félin. Plutôt que rire, je joue au jeu et nous voilà dansant collé-serré. On joue avec nos formes, on s'approche, on se frôle. On laisse la musique prendre le dessus et nous dicter comment mouver nos courbes. J'ai conscience de à quel point cette scène est hot, je sens moi-même la chaleur. Quand la musique s'arrête, on se tourne vers les garçons, fières de notre prestation. Ces derniers sont carrément bouche-bées, les bras ballants. Je grimace en réalisant que Bellamy a serré nos verres si fort contre son torse qu'ils se sont cassés. On n'a plus rien à boire. Puis je vois Raven faire un grand doigt d'honneur à nos potes, avant d'exploser de rire et de sauter dans mes bras. On se met à nouveau à danser, de manière moins sexy cette fois. Quelques chansons et quelques verres plus tard, je décide que je ne peux plus me retenir d'aller aux toilettes.

Je quitte mes amis et me fraye un chemin dans la foule. À à peine quelques mètres des WC's, un garçon m'interpelle.

**-Hey !**

Il doit hurler pour se faire entendre. Je ne réponds pas mais lui souris, attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il a à dire.

**-Je t'offre un verre ?**

**-C'est gentil, j'ai ce qu'il faut !**

**-T'es sûre ? J'ai _vraiment_ envie de t'offrir ce verre.**

**-Et moi j'ai _vraiment_ envie de pisser, mais merci quand même !**

**-Tu es magnifique !**

Je fais demi-tour et lève mon pouce en l'air. Il est mignon mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui, il s'en sortira. Enfin, j'arrive aux toilettes des filles. Là, il y a une file encore assez raisonnable. Il y a six portes, et huit personnes qui attendent. L'une des toilettes est entrouverte, une fille est assise sur le pot, endormie. Je secoue la tête, désabusée.

Puis, une porte s'ouvre et sort des cabinets un visage que j'ai déjà vu. Il s'agit de la fille de la terrasse. Elle porte un slim moulant noir et une chemise noire fluide, avec un décolleté assez attirant. Elle a rassemblé ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules. Une fois de plus aujourd'hui, les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Seulement, cette fois, l'alcool dans mon sang me permet de trouver les mots.

**-Tiens, l'inconnue de la terrasse…**

**-Qui va-là ? Serait-ce la fille qui n'est pas agoraphobe ?**

Mon cœur accélère encore quand j'apprends qu'elle me reconnaît.

**-Il n'y a pas de hasard !**

La brune sourit, un sourire plus large que plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'apprête à partir mais je la retiens par le bras.

**-Où est-ce que je peux te retrouver ?**

Amusée, l'inconnue me scrute. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, son poignet entre mes doigts… la musique tonitruante, les semelles qui collent au sol, l'atroce odeur de vomi, tout ça passe en second plan.

**-Fais ce que t'as à faire, je t'attends hors d'ici.**

Elle dégage son bras de mon étreinte et s'en va. Je me dépêche de faire ce que j'ai à faire, comme elle dit, tout en me demandant ce que signifie « hors d'ici ». Est-ce qu'elle m'attend près de la bibliothèque ? Ou simplement hors des toilettes ? Il s'avère que la deuxième option était la bonne. Dès que je passe la porte, elle me prend la main et m'entraîne derrière elle. Elle se met de côté pour mieux traverser la foule et, dû à l'agitation, nos doigts sont peu à peu écartés. Bientôt nous ne sommes plus reliées que par le bout des doigts. Je réalise que la belle brune me conduit à la mezzanine. Elle fait un signe de tête entendu au type qui garde l'escalier et il nous laisse passer. On grimpe les escaliers quatre par quatre. Une fois en haut, l'ambiance est nettement différente. Il y a moins de monde, les spots projettent des faisceaux jaunes et mauves et ils ont leur propre bar. Les murs sont décorés et l'espace est parsemé de fauteuils en cuir. Ici, on s'entendrait presque parler.

**-Je peux t'offrir à boire?**demandai-je en me penchant à l'oreille de l'inconnue.

Celle-ci me surprend en riant et s'explique, à son tour penchée à mon oreille.

**-C'est service à volonté, ici ! Mais tu peux me prendre un cocktail Alabama.**

J'acquiesce, un immense sourire aux lèvres, puis me fraye un chemin jusqu'au bar. La tâche est nettement plus facile qu'en bas. Arrivée au bar, le barman fait de grands yeux en me voyant arriver.

**-Eliza ?**

**-Bien essayé ! Mais moi c'est Clarke.**

**-Je suis un grand fan !**

**-C'est gentil. Est-ce que je peux avoir un cocktail Alabama et, euh… un bigfoot ? Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Les yeux du barman brillent d'excitation.

**-Il est pour qui, l'autre verre ?**

Je désigne discrètement du doigt l'inconnue, qui s'est mise à danser. Je grince des dents en voyant deux mecs lui tourner autour.

**-Elle ? Bonne chance !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Oh, vous n'êtes pas vraiment du même univers.**

Je marque un arrêt face à l'air navré du barman.

**-Au fait, moi, c'est Tom !**

**-Est-ce que je peux avoir mes cocktails, Tom, s'il-te-plaît ?**

L'homme réalise qu'il a dit quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui. Il fait une petite moue puis acquiesce. Une fois que j'ai mes deux verres en mains, il me fait un grand sourire et me donne une tape sur l'épaule.

**-Continue le beau boulot ! Vous m'inspirez, toi et les autres acteurs.**

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête puis rejoins enfin mon inconnue. Pas du même univers… mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? En me voyant approcher, la belle brune s'écarte de sa propre initiative des deux abrutis qui l'accompagnaient. Elle prend le verre que je lui tends et me pointe avec, un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'imite et nous trinquons. Elle prend une gorgée de son verre sans me quitter du regard, regard qui m'hypnotise tant. Quand une nouvelle chanson commence, je comprends que l'heure des remix est passée. Les premières notes de « alarm », de Anne Marie retentissent. Mon regard change et l'inconnue lève un sourcil, curieuse. Je lui pique son verre et le dépose avec le mien sur un mange-debout dans mon dos. Puis je me mets à danser. Au début, pour éviter la gêne de son regard sur moi, je ferme les yeux mais très vite je sens une chaleur pas loin de ma peau. Quand la chanson accélère, j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir cette magnifique brune dansant près de moi. Elle est tellement proche, je sens mon cœur battre dans ma tête. Je ne me raidis pas pour autant. La piste de danse, c'est mon domaine. Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider. J'observe comment elle bouge, le ton qu'elle donne. Un bon signe pour moi, c'est plutôt sensuel. Je la suis dans sa danse. Les mains dans les cheveux, je me donne à fond et, en même temps, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Elle danse avec ses hanches et ses épaules. Quand des chansons plus énergiques passent, elle aime bouger la tête. Dans ses cas-là, ses cheveux s'envolent et fouettent l'air. Alors, une délicieuse odeur me parvient et m'enivre. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment timide -quand faut y aller, faut y aller- mais elle est si belle et je n'ose pas la toucher. Au bout d'encore une ou deux chansons, ça se fait pourtant naturellement. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches en continuant de danser comme si de rien n'était. Son regard s'ancre sur moi, ils me semblent être plus sombres mais peut-être est-ce seulement un effet de luminosité. Prise par je ne sais quel esprit d'initiative, je m'approche encore et, ça y est, je peux dire que nous dansons collé-serré. Ses mains glissent et viennent se poser au creux de mes reins. Pour le coup, j'ai rarement été si heureuse de porter un dos-nu. Nos mouvements sont presque parfaitement synchronisés. Elle a penché la tête et ses cheveux balayent mon épaule. Je sens son corps contre le mien. Au bout d'une chanson, ou est-ce après dix d'entre elles ?, je lève ma main jusqu'à son visage et m'écarte pour que nous puissions nous faire face. Je brûle de désir et je n'ai aucun mal à croire que c'est aussi son cas. Dans un jeu tendre, j'approche mes lèvres de son visage et frôle sa joue de mon nez. Si elle ne veut pas de moi, c'est définitivement maintenant qu'elle me le fera savoir. Au contraire, son dos se cambre et ses hanches rencontrent les miennes. Elle sourit, le regard sombre, et passe sa main à l'arrière de mon crâne. Ses lèvres s'approchent sensuellement pour déposer un baiser sur ma mâchoire. Je ferme les yeux, prise par un désir irrésistible, enflammée par ce petit jeu. Je recule pour mieux avancer vers ses lèvres. Définitivement, cette fois. À la dernière minute, alors que nos nez se frôlent, elle m'esquive et dépose son front contre mon épaule. Je sens son corps parcouru de petits soubresauts et j'entends son rire. Mon cœur s'allège, mon corps entier se détend.

La magnifique inconnue se détache définitivement de moi et quand je la vois, je suis à mon tour prise d'un rire. Quand je me calme enfin, je la vois tenter de résister et je rigole à nouveau. Prises d'un fou rire nous semblant incontrôlable, on s'éloigne de la foule dansante. La belle brune va s'accouder à la rambarde de la mezzanine, je la suis une fois mon rire apaisé. Une fois à côté d'elle, je lui fais un clin d'œil complice et un grand sourire s'étend sur son visage. Elle est tellement belle, que j'en oublie mes côtes endolories par notre fou rire. Mon inconnue me donne un petit coup de coude, comme pour me demander d'arrêter de l'observer, puis elle pointe du doigt la foule au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a clairement moins de monde que tantôt. Je suis son doigt et comprends qu'elle désigne Raven, Jasper, Murphy et Bellamy.

**-Tu laisses tomber tes amis ?**

**-Comment sais-tu que je suis venue avec eux ?**

La belle brune détourne le regard, l'air presque coupable. Je n'ai pas le cœur de me moquer, c'est plutôt très bon signe qu'elle m'ait remarquée dans la foule en début de soirée.

**-Viens là…**

Je la prends à nouveau par les hanches en réalisant que c'est un geste auquel je pourrais m'habituer très, mais alors très facilement. Avant que je ne l'embrasse pour de bon, mon inconnue pose une main contre ma poitrine pour m'arrêter.

**-On m'a toujours appris à ne pas embrasser d'étrangers,** déclare-t-elle, joueuse.

Je défais ma prise sur elle et attends, pas sûre de quoi faire. Puis je lui fais un clin d'œil séducteur.

**-My name is Bond, James Bond.**

Elle éclate de rire et mon cœur s'emballe de plus belle.

**-Moi, c'est Lexa…**

**-Clarke,** soufflais-je alors qu'elle approchait ses lèvres des miennes.

Nos bouches se rencontrent et c'est mon corps tout entier qui se réveille, qui s'enflamme. C'est peut-être mon inconnue -Lexa, plutôt- ou bien c'est moi, mais l'une d'entre nous colle son corps à celui de l'autre. Je bouge un peu puis avance, de sorte à ce que Lexa soit dos à la rambarde. Notre baiser est passionné, un peu brusque. Ses mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux et les miennes réaffirment leur prise sur ses hanches. Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Ensuite nous nous observons longtemps, un sourire stupide au visage. Quand notre respiration est à nouveau régulière, Lexa exécute un mouvement de bassin et je me retrouve dos à la rambarde. Elle approche alors ses lèvres des miennes pour un baiser plus délicat. Je remonte mes mains sur son ventre, pardessus sa chemise, alors qu'elle descend les siennes autour de ma nuque. Ses doigts froids sont tout contre mon cou. Je savoure ses lèvres pulpeuses, les caresses de sa langue. Puis, à mon plus grand malheur, Lexa s'écarte… Elle pose son front tout contre le mien.

**-Je travaille, demain…** murmure-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

**-Moi aussi,** répondis-je en souriant. **Attends, tu travailles un dimanche ?**

**-Toi aussi, à ce que je sache,** rit-elle en s'écartant encore.

Elle approche ses doigts de mon visage et caresse ma joue du dos de la main.

**-On peut se revoir?**demandai-je au risque de paraître accro.

Lexa rit à nouveau. Définitivement, ce son est bien trop beau…

**-À dix-huit heures, à la Tente.**

**-À la tente ? Attends, qu'est-ce qu…**

**-À bientôt, Clarke.**

Avec un dernier sourire, Lexa s'en va. Je l'observe prévenir quelques amis de son départ puis s'en aller sans un regard en arrière. Je passe une main dans ma nuque, n'en revenant toujours pas. Ensuite j'essuie ma main -il ne faut pas se mentir, avec tout ce cirque et toutes ces danses, je suis en nage- puis je pars rejoindre mes potes dans une salle presque vide.

Alors que je croyais que mon expérience s'était passée de manière plutôt discrète, Murphy m'interpelle.

**-Le seul pari que je croyais perdre… je l'ai gagné ! Tu as pécho.**

**-Quoi ? N'importe quoi.**

**-Sérieusement, Clarke ?**

Je baisse le regard face à son air inquisiteur. Un sourire reste néanmoins accroché au coin de mes lèvres.

**-Tu pourrais au moins utiliser un terme un peu plus mignon…**


End file.
